Gracias, adiós
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Hasta ese verano Hibiya e Hiyori no eran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Él amaba pero era feliz solamente con verla a la distancia; por eso, sin pensarlo, dio su vida por la de ella. Durante décadas. Corrió, la apartó del camino y se dejó abrazar por la muerte, sin esperar algo a cambio. ―… "de verdad estoy agradecida contigo por aguantar todos mis caprichos."


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Puke Raimbow. Quedan advertidos.

**Summary:** Hasta ese verano Hibiya e Hiyori no eran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Él amaba pero era feliz solamente con verla a la distancia; por eso, sin pensarlo, dio su vida por la de ella. Durante décadas. Corrió, la apartó del camino y se dejó abrazar por la muerte, sin esperar algo a cambio. _―… "de verdad estoy agradecida contigo por aguantar todos mis caprichos."_

…

**Capitulo Único**

…

Amamiya Hibiya era un puberto como cualquier otro, al menos lo era hasta ese verano en el que se escapó con Hiyori, Asahina Hiyori, la chica más condenadamente popular y de buena posición social en todo el campo donde se había criado, a la ciudad. Por supuesto que les mintió a sus progenitores ―campesinos trabajadores y padres controladores, tecno-fóbicos de paso― para lograr tal hazaña, alegando que quería ir a un curso de verano para mejorar su rendimiento académico. Sudor, lágrimas y miles «sacaré la basura» después, salió victorioso y obtuvo en anhelado permiso.

Cabe destacar que Hibiya e Hiyori no eran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. De hecho, la única razón por la que Hibiya tuvo la dicha de entablar conversación con su amor platónico fue porque alguien consideró gracioso hurtar su pase de autobús, sacar la foto de Hiyori que él guardaba de manera _no enfermiza_ dentro y arrojar dicho objeto lejos, muy lejos, probablemente quedándose con la imagen a la que él prácticamente le rezaba todas las mañanas.

¿Quién diría que la chica en cuestión sería la persona que recogería el objeto que le pertenecía? Y que, además, ésta le propondría un trato demasiado tentador y surrealista: una escapada a la ciudad con ella para cumplir 'su mayor deseo' (aunque hubo un malentendido sobre esto, pero lo dejó pasar). El castaño en realidad creía que se encontraba soñando o simplemente que era víctima de una broma telefónica, pero no, la voz de diva de la fémina era autentica. Lo sabía como buen fan de Hiyori que era.

Así fue como Amamiya Hibiya se convirtió en el chico de las maletas de Asahina Hiyori, que solamente necesitaba de su presencia para no tener que mover ni un dedo durante todo su viaje.

Y sí, se sentía estúpidamente orgulloso de eso. ¿Por qué? Porque el simple hecho de oscilar alrededor de la azabache sin que le dijera «asqueroso» o «repugnante» y sin ser amenazado por el agresivo club de fans de la chica era para que le inmortalizaran en piedra allá en sus tierras.

El simple hecho de que su existencia era útil de alguna forma para Hiyori era un total logro.

¿Patético? Absolutamente, pero estaba en la edad donde las hormonas se revelan en contra de la materia gris; sin embargo, Amamiya no era del todo un caso perdido. Hibiya no era tan ingenuo como para creer que ella se enamoraría de él, para Asahina ese viaje era un trueque sencillo al estilo «tú me ayudas, yo te doy la oportunidad de ayudarte» completamente regido por el interés propio. Le encantaría ser algo más de esa caprichosa jovencita, sería increíble que eso sucediera, pero de antemano ya sabía que era imposible sin necesidad de que alguien se lo hiciese ver. Siempre fue muy maduro, llámesele realista en exceso, así que estaba enterado desde antes de siquiera enamorarse de ella que su existencia no tenía ningún tipo de valor para Hiyori más allá del que un dictador le pondría a un esclavo.

A Hibiya no le importaba si ella no correspondía jamás a sus sentimientos.

No le importaba que ésta le hiciera ojitos al grandulón y raro albino con ojos de conejo llamado Konoha, aunque se pusiera celoso de éste.

No le importaba ser tratado como, a lo mucho, una simple mascota. Sabía que tendría mucha suerte si llegaba siquiera a esa valoración.

Él era feliz solamente con verla a la distancia.

Y por eso, sin pensarlo, dio su vida por la de ella. Durante décadas. Corrió, la apartó del camino y se dejó abrazar por la muerte, sin esperar algo a cambio.

Lo cierto es que eventualmente esa orgullosa princesa se rompió.

Lo cierto es que esa mano estirada la alcanzó.

Lo cierto es que esa acción la conmovió.

Hibiya tocó su corazón. Por eso tomó esa decisión.

Con la frente en alto, aparentando ostentar aquel orgullo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido en ese infinito ciclo, corrió detrás del gato.

―_Eres un idiota desagradable_ ―susurró―. _Pero… de verdad estoy agradecida contigo por aguantar todos mis caprichos._

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, para horror de Hibiya, desapareció.

―_Adiós._

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Meh, algo que no hago normalmente, para variar. No sé si esto puede considerarse HibiHiyo, ya que eso de "tocar su corazón" no necesariamente debe ser en sentido romántico. En fin, lo dejaré a imaginación de cada quien.**

**Aviso que estoy trabajando en mi próximo one-shot.**

***inserte música de película taquillera aquí***

**De la creadora de "¡Demasiada información!" estelarizada por Seto Kousuke.**

**Y su secuela "Desventajas de ser invisible" protagonizada por Kido Tsubomi.**

**Tomoyo00000001 próximamente les trae: "¡No soy un travesti!" interpretada por Kano Shuuya.**

**Ya, bueno. Nos vemos xD**


End file.
